Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data for a number of associated users. These systems may be implemented based on various access techniques such as, for example, code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or some other multiple access techniques.
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems have the potential to offer high spectral efficiency as well as link reliability. In a MIMO communication system, multiple transmit (NT) antennas and multiple receive (NR) antennas are employed for communicating multiple spatially independent data streams. In a multiuser MIMO downlink communication system, the spatial degrees of freedom offered by the utilization of multiple transmit and/or receive antennas are advantageously exploited so as to enhance the system capacity by scheduling multiple users to simultaneously share resources, i.e., the spatial channel between the transmit NT antennas and the NR receive antennas. In order to schedule resources to the different users on the downlink, a base station needs channel state information (CSI). The individual users report corresponding CSI to the base station over a feedback channel.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.